


My Finger Holds the Imprint of Your Ring

by We_deserve_rainbows



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, End of a Relationship, Other, Relationship Problems, fluff (a little when he's thinking about their marriage), this is about stranger so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_deserve_rainbows/pseuds/We_deserve_rainbows
Summary: He walked, step after step in the city that he had once lived in so happily with his beloved, and now all he could see was their tear-filled eyes as they told him to get out of their house, that he wasn’t who they had fallen in love with.
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/The Spouse (Stranger)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	My Finger Holds the Imprint of Your Ring

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell that listening to epilogue from great comet fucked me up?

Brian was tired. He walked, step after step in the city that he had once lived in so happily with his beloved, and now all he could see was their tear-filled eyes as they told him to get out of their house, that he wasn’t who they had fallen in love with. 

He stared at his feet as he walked, not quite sure where he was going, just that with every step he was further away from the first place that he had been content in a long, _long_ time. He wanted to be mad. He wanted to be jaded and furious and _anything_ but drowning in the encompassing feeling of _loss_. 

He couldn't be mad though. He knew it wasn't their fault, he _had_ lied to them, even if he had only done it to make them happy. The years of happiness were worth it, he thinks. 

Yes, the laughter and love and joy were worth it. He recalled with clarity every moment of comfort that he had shared with them, every time they handed him a dish to be dried and he saw contented happiness in their eyes, every time they held each other and couldn't speak without laughing. Every time they kissed. 

The lies had been worth it. _The lies had been worth it._ Even if the very last thing he remembered them doing was casting a horrified look of betrayal at him before shutting the door. 

He had been happy with them, so he kept telling himself that it was okay, that everything was okay. Even as tears rolled down his face, leaving green trails of oxidation on his cheeks in the oxygen-rich atmosphere of the planet that he had happily called his home, he told himself it was okay. 

Without his notice, he had walked into the dense forests that surrounded the city, he hummed. He raised his eyes to look up, seeing the vast expanse of stars above him, and he felt the sense of cosmic loneliness that he was so familiar with, he was alone. Again. 

He laughed. A choking laugh that forced its way out of his throat and just made his tears fall faster. This was what he got? He had done everything right, _everything_. It had been perfect. And it had been ruined by a single choice that his spouse had made. To check on him while he was working. And then it was over.

The sound of their choked gasp of shock still rang in his mind, they had just wanted to know what he had wanted to do for dinner. It was their tenth anniversary tomorrow, and they had both forgotten until Brian brought it up with a surprised laugh, and his spouse had kissed him on the nose and said that they would have to plan something nice for him. 

His heart ached. For them. For himself. For a dinner date that he would never get to have. 

He wished, at least, that he could blame himself. He wished that there was _someone_ that he could fault. But it wasn't his fault, he had done the right thing, and so had his spouse. 

He tore his eyes away from the stars, lest he get lost in gazing up into the cosmos, a freezing, bitter reminder of his past. 

Although perhaps, right now, it would be better to remember the past, rather than living through the grief of losing a partnership that he had worked so hard to craft, lovingly building something with his beloved, only to have it 

No, looking back to the sky would do him no good in the end, so he looked down, at his hands, glinting in the moonlight. He ran his thumb over the place where his wedding ring had sat. Brian had taken it off for repairs, and he had _left it on his work bench_. 

He thought about the day he had asked his spouse to marry him, about the joy in their voice when they said yes. 

Even compared to the decades, centuries, millennia, that he had lived through before, time seemed to slow when he was with them. The stars and moons turned around brian and his spouse as they smiled with each other, and for a few golden years, he was happy. 

It wouldn't last though, and he knew that of course, it wouldn't last, but he didn't want it to end like this. He didn't want his spouse to hate him, to see him as a liar. 

To see him for what he was. 

He had lied. Lied for a _reason_. But nonetheless, he was a liar. He hoped that it was worth it, in the end. 

He couldn't draw his eyes away from where his ring had once weighed on his hand, had it been worth it? _Had he don't the right thing?_ His spouse had been in love, they had been happy, they had been cared for and content. Surely that was reason enough, surely that made it alright? 

He didn't want to consider it further, it wouldn't do any _good_ to consider it further. 

He glanced his fingers softly over where his spouse's ring had lied against his hand and looked back to the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!!! that was my first time properly writing brian so i hope i got him alright <3 have a good day!!


End file.
